NinjaWives
by kcstacielynn
Summary: This is like mobwives and real housewives a little bit but with ninjas. Basically the wives are: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Reiko, Avery (choji oc), Temari, Karin, and Tenten. Only warning i have is that there's cursing and characters are OOC. Just randomness.
1. Episode 1-Fight Night Dinner (edited)

NinjaWives

Author's Note: Okay well this is gonna be like a parody from real housewives of whatever state their from. But i also decided to put some mob wives flavor into it too. So I'll see how it goes.

* * *

Wives- Reiko, Sakura, Avery, Ino, Karin, Tenten, Temari, Hinata

Chapter 1-Fight Night Dinner

**(To Sakura)**

Sakura is in the kitchen making breakfast. "Okay! here`s your lunches, and please, please DON'T get into any trouble in school this time guys" Sakura says sternly. Itachi and Yuki groan. "Okay..." they say.

"What was that?!" Sakura asks sternly. Itachi and Yuki quickly say "Yes mom!" then they run out the door for school. Sasuke comes, smirking. "You know, your moods are getting out of wack." then Sakura says "Blame my mom for my temper"

She kisses him. "I'm meeting up with Reiko and Ino today to meet up with the other girls alright?" Sasuke sighed. "Yeah."

Sakura (Hey! I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm the girlfriend of the awesome Sasuke Uchiha. Once he came back to the village, we talked and he confessed to me that he loved me ever since he left me. So I decided to let him show me, so by the weeks he's shown me how much he loved me and then well, we decided to get together. My kids Itachi and Yuki were not planned but I'm grateful for them. They are 5 years old. I cannot wait to see the other girls at the dinner. Cha! (peace sign) )

**(To Reiko)**

Reiko is making ramen in the kitchen

Reiko (Hey,I'm Reiko Vang and I'm the girlfriend of Naruto! I love him so much, he's just always there for me. Me and Naruto have been best friends since childhood, then later we started growing feelings for each other when were were 16, so then after the 4th shinobi war, we decided to get together and yeah, this is how my life is. I love it. I like to party but not drink. Usually when we are at the club, i`ll be dancing all night. I usually do baby sit if someone is drunk though. Anywho, I'm meeting up with Sakura and Ino later on today so we can meet up with the other girls. I cannot wait. I'm so ready (grins) )

"DO I SMELL RAMEN!?" Naruto screams and runs to the kitchen. Reiko laughs "Slow down! It's not going anywhere."

Naruto picks Reiko up bridal style and spins her around as she laughs. "Naruto!" Naruto laughs and sets her down. "Morning" Naruto says. Reiko smiles and kisses him. "Alright dude, eat up" Reiko says. Naruto happily sits down

"Don't mind if I do!" Naruto says. "I'm gonna meet up with Sakura and Ino and then we'll be meeting up with the other girls okay? I'll see you later" Reiko says. Naruto finishes up his ramen and says "Sure. Could I get another kiss before you leave?" Naruto asks, grinning like he was plotting something. "Ew! Ramen breath!" Reiko exclaims and then she runs away as Naruto chases her

**(to ino)**

Ino is in the bathroom primping.

"Hm...should I go on a diet or something? or maybe buy more makeup?" Ino asks herself. "I think you look fine Ino" Sai says. Ino turns and smiles "Thanks Sai! I gotta get ready to meet up with Reiko and Sakura" then Sai says "Dickless's girlfriend and the emo's girlfriend?"

Ino says "Uh..." then Sai smiles "Have fun" Ino grins and kisses him. "See you later on" Ino yells as she walks out the door and walks to where Her, Reiko, and Sakura are suppose to be meeting.

Ino (What is up people!? I'm the one and only Ino! My boyfriend is Sai of course, and I can't wait to see everyone. Well, not everyone. Not Temari. I cannot stand her. I feel like her and Shikamaru should not be together at all. She needs to just go back to the sand village...)

**(sakura sitting down at a dinner table)**

Sakura (So I'm sitting at a dinner table and then I keep thinking I'm at the wrong place since no one is here yet.)

Reiko comes in walking and grins as she sees Sakura. "Sakura!" Reiko says as her and Sakura hug. "Hey Reiko! I haven't seen you in a while. How's Naruto? I haven't talked to him at all lately. "Same old Naruto. Always eating ramen and etc." Reiko says. Sakura laughs. "So are you ready to see the girls?" Sakura asks.

"Yes. I heard Karin is coming on the show and also Temari." Reiko says. "Really? Karin? I got a feeling drama is gonna happen. But I'm glad Temari is coming."

Sakura (Temari? I'm glad she is coming, she's super cool to hang with. But Karin on the other hand, I think she has some kind of tension with me because I'm with Sasuke. So I think me and her will have problems. and I wonder how Ino is gonna react when she sees Temari. I just hope we can have a calm dinner tonight at the dinner like place with bars.)

Reiko (I really don't know Karin but I got a feeling that it's not gonna be good between her and Sakura. Ino and Temari on the other hand too, so that's like two fights that could break loose.)

Ino comes and runs and tackles Reiko and Sakura in a hug. "OMG OMG OMG! WHAT IS UP YOU GUYS!?" then Reiko and Sakura say "I-Ino. y-you're choking us" then Ino releases the hug and grins. "Are you ready for the dinner? After the dinner we are going to the lounge over there for some drinks." then Reiko and Sakura nod. "Fine by us" Sakura says

**(to hinata)**

(woof woof) "Akamaru!" Kiba yells as taro is getting licked by comes in and giggles. "Ew!" Taro says laughing and wipes his face. "Good morning Taro" Hinata says sweetly. Then Taro turns and grins and runs and hugs Hinata.

"Morning mom!" Kiba smiles and kisses Hinata's cheek as she blushes. "Morning Hinata. Hey don't you have to go meet up with the girls today?" then Hinata is shocked. "Oh! I almost forgot! I'll see you later. Try not to get into any trouble!" then Hinata goes to meet up with the girls

Hinata(H-Hello, I'm Hinata. My husband is Kiba and we have a wonderful boy named Taro who is 4 year old. I cannot wait to meet my friends)

**(to tenten)**

Tenten is getting ready to go to meet with the girls

Tenten(Ello Ello! I'm Tenten and I'm currently getting ready to meet the girls right now. I'll tell you right now, I love seeing arguments and fights. It's super funny and it's better than TV. My boyfriend is Neji. He's so charming and sweet to me.)

"Alright I'm off" Tenten says and kisses Neji. "Alright" Neji says. Tenten walks out the door and walks and sees Temari. "Hey Temari!" Tenten says as Temari turns and grins. "Hey"

Tenten (I haven't seen Temari since the 4th Shinobi war. I'm glad she's here.)

Temari (I'm glad Tenten is here too. We may of had our fights but we're still good friends in the end. Anyway, I'm temari. My boyfriend is Shikamaru. I'll admit, I do have a temper but I work on calming myself down. I'm getting better at not yelling at everyone who says a smart ass remark.)

"So ready to meet the girls?" Temari asks. Tenten grins. "More than ready! Let's go inside" Temari and Tenten walk inside. "Ello Ello girls!" Tenten says as Reiko, Ino and Sakura turn and greet them.

Ino (Sigh. Great,my night got worse)

Temari (So I see Ino rolling her eyes at me. I wanted to tell her to back off but it's the first night and I'm not in no mood for no bull crap from her.)

Reiko(I feel tension in the room already. I just hope fist don't be flying.)

"So what are we doing tonight?" Temari asks. "Well we are gonna eat dinner once all the girls get here and then we were gonna go to the lounge over there for some drinks. Is that alright with everyone?" Reiko asks. Temari and Tenten smile and nod.

Temari (One thing I like about Reiko is that she is more of a calm, cool type of girl. She's like a type of girl who doesn't want to fight but will if she has too. Plus, she's nice and some people underestimate her for that which is **not** a good idea)

Tenten (Just patiently waiting for the girls to come. Oh who am I kidding, they need to hurry up!)

**(to karin)**

"Hm, I think this short dress is good" Karin says as she puts on a black short dress that barely covers her she puts a long furry jacket on "Alright Sui, I'm off" Suigestu looks at her and says "Jeesh, you look like you're pimping." Karin scowls at him and says "Shut Up!" and then she walks out the door as Suigestu laughs.

Karin (I'm Karin. THE hottest Ninjawife on the show. I'm such a girly girl, better than Ino probably. Anyway, these chicks just better not get on my bad side.)

**(To Avery)**

Avery is making Choji steak. "Here you go Choji!" Avery smiles. Choji smiles and hugs her as Avery is surprised. "Choji are you alright?" Avery asks. Choji chuckles and releases her as says "Yeah, I just love you so much" then Avery smiles and kisses him.

"I love you too! Now eat up! I'm gonna go and meet the girls." then Choji says "Alright, have fun" Avery nods and kisses his cheek and leaves.

Avery(Hi I'm Avery. I'm new so I'll introduce myself. I'm Choji`s girlfriend. I love him dearly. He has a big heart. we started to have feelings for each other when I was playing a 7 minutes in heaven game with him. We didn't kiss, but we just talked, and we talked about one of the best things we got in common. Food. I'm thin but have meat on my bones and we just started talking about food. I love to cook, so it worked out. After that, we couldn't stop hanging with each other, and then we had a date, with much of Ino and Shikamaru's help and here we are, I can't wait to meet the girls, I'm on my way)

**(to the girls)**

The girls are laughing. "And then he was like "No! My ramen! My poor poor ramen! What am I gonna do!? It's the end of the world!" Reiko exclaims, mocking her boyfriend. The girls laughed. "And then he started singing "It's the end of the world as we know cause there's no more yummy ramen! It's the end of the world as we know it cause my ramen is gone~" then Ino fell off her chair laughing. Hinata holds her stomach "Reiko you're so funny. Naruto is really crazy" then Reiko nods.

The girls stop laughing and Avery comes. The girls look at her. "Hi I'm Avery, is this were the Ninjawives are?" Reiko nods and smiles. She stands up and hugs her "Hey! You're the new girl correct?" Avery nods and smiles "Great! Well I'm Reiko, and this is Ino, Hinata, Tenten,and Temari." Reiko says

Avery says "Pleased to meet you" "Wait, Avery? Choji's girlfriend that me and Shikamaru helped?" Ino pondesr. "Yep, that's me, I can't thank you enough Ino" Avery says. "Omg it's you!" then Ino goes and tackles Avery in a hug as the girls laugh

Ino (Me and Avery are good friends, I haven't seen her in so long, I couldn't remember her for a second.)

Reiko(I just know me and Avery are going to be good friends. It's nice to meet new peeps.)

Tenten (Avery seems cool)

Temari (She looks sorta shy like Hinata, I think those two will become BFFLs)

Tenten(WHERE IS KARIN!? I WANT TO EAT!)

"Sorry I'm late girls!" Karin says as she walks in and takes off her coat and sits down. "Alright let's eat!" Karin says

Sakura (No freakin' way...)

Ino (So we see Karin walking in who is 20 minutes** late** since she was 'Stuck In Traffic' which we all know that she was stuck in the mirror and she comes in with a slutty dress on. We aren't strippers or whatever you call it)

Reiko (Every time. Every time we see Karin, we gotta see her bitten up legs. Do yourself a favor and cover them up)

Avery(Well, I really wasn't expecting this Karin girl to be so...exposed)

Temari (Ew! She looks like she out a dumpster)

Hinata(K-Karin really shouldn't be wearing stuff like that.)

"Uh, what do you have on?" Sakura asks. Karin rolls her eyes and says "A dress! Are you blind?" then Sakura scoffs and says "Yeah, I am cause I'm looking at you" then Tenten and Temari say "ooh!"

Tenten (Chump!)

Temari (She got served)

"Hmph" Karin says as the girls sit down and eat. "So tell us about yourself Avery. How did you and Choji get together?" Hinata asks sweetly. Avery smiles "Well it all started when I met him when I was invited to a party at Ino's place." "I'm totally not surprised about that" Sakura says. The girls nod as Ino chuckles.

"We were playing seven minutes in heaven and I was called in the closet and I saw Choji. So me and him just talked and I saw he had chips and talked to him about how I can make chips like that for free. So then he got interested and we both started talking about food and that was the major thing we had in common. We didn't kiss in the closet though."

Ino yells "What!? I thought you did! Darn it, I should of made you to do that. Well at least u two are together" then Avery says "Yeah, so then we just started hanging out more and more and then Shikamaru and Ino wanted us together since I had feelings for him and he had feelings for me but we were both too shy. Shikamaru and Ino helped out during the 4th Shinobi war party where me and Choji were hanging out and decided to dance and then we went to see the fireworks together and he decided to have the courage to confess to me"

The girls look at her happily "Aw!" The girls say. Avery blushes.

Ino (I did good, I'm such a matchmaker.)

**(later,the girls go to the lounge and order drinks)**

"So what's been going on with the boys?" Ino asks. "Wouldn't you like to know..." Temari mumbles.

Ino (Here we go. Temari and her big mouth.)

Temari Ino is too nosy. It's like she wants to know everything yet she doesn't tell us about her and Sai. What's the deal there?)

"You see, this is why I don't like you." Ino spats. Temari says "Really? Really?"

Reiko(Oh boy...)

Hinata(I have a feeling this is gonna turn ugly)

"How about you just stop being nosy!" Temari yells and then Ino throws a drink at Temari

Temari (I don't let people get away with that)

"You stupid bitch!" Temari yells. She sits up and starts swinging punches at Ino as Ino grabs her hair

"Whoa!" "Stop!" "Get off her!" "Ino!" "Temari!"


	2. Episode 2-You Are A Wuss (EDITED)

NinjaWives

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Ok hinata will be slightly out of character but I would still want to make her tough. And I love the hinata/kiba couple, it's like kiba is more supportive of hinata a little bit. hinata is alright in my book for now. Karin, still slutty as ever, that won`t be a shock. I may make karin a nicer and cooler person soon. It`s kinda sad that she is hated. i don`t really hate karin, i believe if people make her a cooler and nicer chick in fanfics, then she will be liked.I

I'm not a fan of the karin/suigestu couple but i`ll give it a try. Ami who will be in certain episodes is tenten`s friend from the academy just so you know. Just in case you are wondering about the couples, they are: (hinata/kiba) (reiko/naruto) (sakura/sasuke) (karin/suigestu) (tenten/neji) (avery/choji) (ino/sai) (temari/shikamaru)

* * *

Episode 2- You are a wuss

**(back at the lounge)**

Temari starts swinging at Ino by grabbing her hair and banging on her head

Reiko (Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa! It's like fist fist bang bang in here!)

Tenten (Woo Hoo! Drama! I like it!)

Ino grabs Temari's hair and they both start clawing and punching each other. Sakura and Avery try to break it up

Karin (I'm moving out the way cause I don't want my hair messed up and my makeup is new and it's great stuff. My nails don't need to be broken at the moment. I spent too much money on my nails at the salon today)

Ino and Temari get separated. "YOU BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Ino screams.

Avery(Ino has a busted lip and her hair is all over the place. Hair is on the floor which was both Temari and Ino's and Temari's hair is wild and she even has Ino's hair in her hands. Like,ouch!)

"STOP BEING NOSY AND YOU WOULDN'T OF GOTTEN YOUR ASS KICKED BITCH!" Temari screams at Ino as she is being backed up by Reiko and Sakura. "Let's all be friends here!" Reiko says. Tente, Karin and Hinata laugh at Reiko's sentence.

"YOU RUINED MY FREAKING HAIR YOU FREAK! THIS IS WHY I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY SHIKAMARU PICKED A PHONY BITCH LIKE YOU!" Ino yells. Temari takes off her shoes but Reiko grabs her back saying "No no no, no no no! No more fighting! I think you proved a point"

"Next time, stop being nosy and worry about your own relationship." Temari warns Ino. Ino rolls her eyes

Ino (Are you joking? You're gonna tell me what to do? No way! I'm Ino, I don't get told what to do, it's the other way around)

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T BE EVEN RUNNING YOUR MOUTH BEING NOSY" Temari yells. "Okay, okay, okay, let's just go home. Sleep it off" Avery says. Ino yells at Temari, saying "Ugh I need to talk some sense into that lazy guy" then Temari says "So that's what this is about? Me and Shikamaru? Apparently you got trust issues"

Temari (I love Shikamaru. I've had a crush on him ever since we worked on the Chunin exams. I already busted Ino's lip, I have no problem busting her nose if she wants to accuse me of stuff cause it seems she doesn't know how devoted I am to Shikamaru.)

Tenten (After watching all this, I'm just laughing on the inside because they just argue over stupid stuff. This is better than TV!)

**(next day)**

**(Reiko, Avery and Hinata go to a mall)**

Avery(So after the drama filled dinner last night, Reiko, Hinata and I decided to go do some shopping and eat at the food court to get away from the drama)

**(food court)**

"It's kinda sad having drama on the first night like that. I really would like to have everyone get along" Hinata says, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "I seriously agree but I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen. They need to say sorry to one another and be friends again. They both crossed the line" Reiko says, slurping on her smoothie.

"Have you been getting slurping lessons from Naruto? Your slurping is loud" Avery says. Reiko laughs. "He does slurp a lot when he eats ramen. I'm not surprised"

"Haha. We need to have another hang out tonight so Ino and Temari can talk it out." Avery says. Hinata and Reiko nod.

Avery (It's not that I always have fights or anything, but It's just that I don't like it when things get too far. Ino and Temari need to talk this situation out asap)

Reiko(I'll say this right now. I'll be wearing my sweatpants just in case I gotta be a bodyguard and if things don't go well. I always have a plan B to situations like this)

* * *

**(later at night)**

**(sakura, ino,reiko, temari and karin are hanging out at a lounge)**

Sakura (We all decided to hang out but also this is for Ino and Temari to make up. The fight was a little uncalled for. The reason me, Reiko and Karin are here is because of reinforcements, just in case all hell breaks loose. I'm praying it doesn't)

Ino and Temari are quiet. Sakura, Reiko and Karin look at them. "Ahem, well, anyone want drinks?" Sakura asks. Ino says "Nah" while Temari shakes her head no. Sakura sighs

Karin (I can already feel the tension. I'm in no mood to break a nail! Why did I agree to come here to reinforce them just in case they get into a fight? I don't reinforce. I do my makeup and hair and go shopping. That's all I do.)

"Ino, Temari, you two seriously need to talk this situation out" Sakura says. Ino rolls her eyes and Temari crosses her arms. "Well I'll say sorry when Temari admits she's wrong" Ino says. "That's the point. You both are wrong" Reiko speaks up.

"How?" Ino and Temari ask. "Ino, Temari doesn't have a big mouth. She was right because even though you are a matchmaker and always want to know what is going on in our relationships, you don't tell us anything about yours. So that makes us question should we tell you ours." Reiko explains. Ino sighs

Ino (Well, I think I should get it over and say sorry. I agree with Reiko's explanation)

"Fine, me and Sai are great, we are just awesome. Happy?" Ino asks. The girls nod. "And even though you dislike Temari being with Shikamaru, you know that she is faithful to him and she loves him dearly." Sakura Explains. Ino nods and says "Alright. I'm sorry Temari for the things I said. It wasn't right."

Temari smiles and says "I'm sorry too and sorry for hurting you and your lip. It wasn't right either" Then they hug as the girls clap and cheer.

Karin (Finally friends again and hey! I didn't break a nail! That's a bonus!)

"So have we ever told any secrets? Wanna spill any?" Karin asks the girls. "Hm, well I've been going to anger management to work on my anger" Sakura confesses as the girls nod. "I wanna open up a bar. I'm working on it and it should be done when the second season of Ninjawives starts" Temari confesses.

"cool, well i was engaged 19 times" karin confesses. Reiko chokes on her drink and starts coughing. Temari and Ino pat her back and she stops coughing. What did you say?" Reiko asks.

Reiko (Uh did I hear her correctly? Did she just say engaged? 19 times? 19? What?!)

Sakura (She ruined my mood. How can you be engaged 19 freakin times!?)

Temari (I would never go that far)

"YOU WERE ENGAGED 19 FREAKING TIMES!?" Sakura yells and starts standing up. Reiko has her hands on her head and sighs. "Yeah, got a problem!?" Karin yells back and starts standing up too.

"Of course I do! Who gets engaged 19 times?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THE WAY YOU LOOK, I'M FREAKING SURPRISED SINCE YOU GOT ALL THOSE BITE MARKS ON YOUR LEGS!" Sakura yells. "Who are you to question what I do? Focus on yourself bitch!" Karin yells back

Karin (Excuse me? Do I have to repeat that I do not wanna break a nail tonight? I can be engaged all I want. She needs to back off before I slap the pink out of her)

Sakura pushes the table and then Ino, Temari, and Reiko stand up. "YOU WANNA GO!?" Sakura scream. "Whoa whoa!" Ino says, holding back Sakura

Reiko (Why'd I sign up for this? I'm glad I wore sweatpants. Time to reinforce!)

Reiko holds back Sakura as well. Karin rolls her eyes and sits down and crosses her legs and arms. "SO WHAT YOU GONNA SIT DOWN NOW? YOU ARE SUCH A WUSS KARIN!" Sakura yells.

Reiko (So Karin is sitting down while Sakura is seriously yelling at the girl. You can see her veins all over her face, she is livid!)

Temari (Karin isn't even doing anything. That's a wuss. I thought she was gonna fight back)

Karin (I'm ignoring Sakura. I'm in no mood to fight, she takes things too seriously. She is a waste of time to fight right now.)

"I'm leaving, you are a waste of time.." Karin mutters and then she leaves. "Unfreaking believable..." Sakura says, calming down and shaking her head

* * *

NEXT TIME ON NINJAWIVES-

"Me and Temari decided to tell Avery what happened last night" Ino says

"No no no! Do not put me in this drama!" Avery says

"Since Sakura wants to be all tough, I'll show her how tough I am" Karin says

Karin grabs Sakura's hair from behind and pulls her down to the ground

Karin (Since Sakura wants to be all violent, let's see just how violent she'll be when her man Sasuke knows!)


	3. Episode 3-How Tough I Am (EDITED)

Ninjawives

Episode 3- I`ll show you how tough I am

**(next day at avery`s place)**

Ino (Me and Temari decided to go to Avery's place to tell her what happen between Sakura and Karin

**(knock knock knock)**

Avery gets up from the couch and opens the door to see Ino and Temari. "Hey girls! So glad you two finally made up! come in!" Avery says as they sit down on the couch. "What's up?" Avery asks. "well Karin and Sakura got into it last night" Temari says

Avery (No no no! Do not put me in this drama!)

"What happened this time?" Avery asks. "Sakura flipped out on Karin since Karin confessed she was engaged 19 times" Ino says. Avery is shocked

Avery (Sakura needs to calm down and stop taking things to the next level. It's crazy. But whoa, I did not see that coming with Karin being engaged 19 times. I'm glad they told me now)

"That's freaking crazy, I'm glad I didn't go. Did they fight?" Avery asks. "Nope, Karin left. She started acting like a wuss and wouldn't yell back at Sakura anymore." Ino says. "And the way Karin yells about not breaking her nails, I understand the reason why" Avery says.

**(Next day in the afternoon at a clothing store)**

Reiko (So the girls decided to go shopping for some outfits that we can wear when we got to the club soon. I can't wait, it's been a while since i danced)

Ino is looking at shirts as Temari does the same. "You think Sakura is still mad at Karin?" Temari asks. "Totally, I mean, Avery was right that Sakura does get mad easily but I understand how Sakura got mad at Karin for being engaged 19 times. I wouldn't even do that." Ino says. Temari nods.

Tenten and Karin are looking at skirts. "So what happened last night?" tenten asked karin as karin rolls her eyes. "That pink haired freak snapped at me cause I said I was engaged 19 times." Karin explains. Tenten shakes her head. "She needs a chill a pill. You can do whatever you want. She isn't your mom." Tenten says. Karin nods. "Thank you! Somebody understands!"

Tenten (Me and Karin? Good friends. She's nice if you get to know her and don't get on her bad side much. We are like BFF's)

Sakura, Reiko, Avery and Hinata are looking at outfits. "I want something I can move around in a lot. Maybe jeans. I'm not a skirt person." Reiko says. "How about this?" Avery asks as she has jeans with a nice light blue top. "Awesome, thanks" Reiko says as she is handed the outfit from Avery.

"Hey Sakura what are you wearing?" Hinata asks. "Hm, well, I wanted to wear a dress but they don't really have good dresses in this store. Could we try another?" Sakura asks. The girls nod. "Sure, I agree, I haven't found anything." Hinata says. "Cool, well let me pay for this outfit and we'll go." Reiko says. She leaves to pay for her outfit.

Ino and Temari go over to Hinata, Avery and Sakura. "Are we leaving?" Ino asks. "Yeah, we couldn't find anything here." Sakura says. "Great!" Temari says happily. The girls laugh a little. "We are waiting for Reiko to get her outfit." Hinata says.

Tenten and Karin are looking at hats now. "So what are you gonna do?" Tenten asks. "I'm gonna get her back...right now" Karin says. She puts a hat back on the shelf and starts walking toward Sakura.

Tenten (Here we go!)

Karin (Since Sakura wants to be all tough, I'll show her how tough I am)

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Avery and Hinata start walking toward the door as Reiko gets her bag with her outfit. All of a sudden, Karin comes walking behind Sakura and grabs her hair and pulls her down. "OW!" Sakura yells

Sakura (ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! AN ATTACK FROM BEHIND? YOU CAN'T BE WOMAN ENOUGH TO DO IT FACE TO FACE!?)

Karin (It doesn't matter if I attack you from behind. Watch your back Sakura, you may need it in the future.)

Karin starts banging her fist on Sakura's head as Sakura grabs Karin's hair and starts hitting her head. "STOP! GET OFF HER!" the girls but Reiko and Tenten say as they try to break up Karin and Sakura. Reiko turns around. "What the hell?" Reiko asks herself.

Reiko (I'm here, minding my own business and next thing you know, Karin decides to jump Sakura behind. Are you kidding me?!)

"Oh for the love of ramen! Stop!" Reiko yells as she goes to help the girls separate Sakura and Karin from each other. Sakura starts kicking Karin off of her as Karin does the same as the girls try to separate them and moments later they do.

Tenten, Temari and Ino have Karin, while Reiko, Hinata and Avery have Sakura. "WHAT WAS THAT HUH?! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL TOUGH SINCE YOU DROPPED ME TO THE GROUND!?" Sakura yells. Karin yells "YES I DO AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Karin breaks free and runs to Sakura and jumps on her bringing Reiko, Avery and Hinata down with them. Karin starts grabbing Sakura's hair and starts hitting her face

Hinata (I'd like to stay out of the situation please)

Reiko (Oh no! Are you kidding me?)

Sakura kicks Karin in the face with her high heels, scratching her face as they get separated again. "SO YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH HUH? WELL HOW VIOLENT YOU WILL BE WHEN YOUR MAN SASUKE KNOWS!" Karin yells. Sakura glares at her and Karin leaves as Tenten follows her. "Did you just see that? Tenten and Karin?" Hinata asks the girls. The girls nod

Hinata (Tenten and Karin? That's an unlikely duo)

ino (i have my eyes on karin and tenten being together)

**(later karin)**

Karin (I'm going over Sasuke and Sakura's place to tell Sasuke what happened.)

knock knock knock. Sasuke opens the door. "Karin. What are you doing here?" Sasuke says. "Sniff,sniff, S-Sasuke, I-I have some news to tell you. It's about Sakura." Karin says while fake crying. Sasuke lifts an eyebrow. "What happened to you and your face?" Sasuke asks.

Karin (Smooth Sasuke smooth...You could of asked that much better ya' know! Oh who am I kidding he's still hot...He can talk to me anyway he wants too. Sigh, I wish he was mine. I just have to be patient for my plan to work out.)

"May I come in? I need to tell you while sitting down." Karin asks. Sasuke sighs and nods and they go in the living room. "What happened?" Sasuke asks. "Well, me and the girls were hanging at the lounge. We were telling secrets but then when I told mine, Sakura was the only one who flipped out on me. She started to yell at me and get in my face." Karin says.

Sasuke looks a little surprised and sighs. "I told her to calm down..." Sasuke says. "...And that's not all. She-she attacked me while we were shopping at the store today. That's why I have all these marks and cuts on my face. I tried to fight back to defend myself as well but she really hurt me." Karin says in fake sorrow. "I'll talk to her..." Sasuke says. "Thank you Sasuke" Karin says as she hugs him. Sasuke sighs.

Karin (One day I'll make Sasuke mine, but for now, I'm slowly but surely making Sasuke mine. One day he'll be in my arms. I vow to that.)

**(later Sakura comes home)**

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura says. Sasuke nods and Sakura goes into the kitchen to get dinner started. "Itachi and Yuki are both at their after school clubs." Sasuke says. Sakura nods. Sakura picks up two glass plates. "Sakura we need to talk." Sasuke says. "Sure what is it?" Sakura asks. "Karin came by a few hours ago"

Sakura drops the two glass plates and looks at him in shock, anger and confusion. "You let that broad into this house?" Sakura asks Sasuke with a mad expression on her face.

**(next time)**

Episode 4-I have some news to tell you Naruto

"Would you rather let me get jumped!? Would you rather let me get beat up then!? You wouldn't want me then would you!?" Sakura yells at Sasuke

Sakura (You think I'm gonna just sit here and not be mad that he let her into to our house? No freaking way, this is gonna turn deadly)

Reiko (So I was drinking my drink but then I felt seriously weird and light headed. I don't remember anything from that point on last night)

"I slept with some guy at the club because he put roofies in my drink" Reiko confesses to the girls

Tenten (Oh Reiko...you messed up this time. Let's see how your boyfriend will react to this when I tell him. I'm so glad Karin told me this.)


	4. Episode 4-Some News To Tell You (EDITED)

Ninjawives

Episode 4- I have some news to tell you Naruto

Sakura (You know, it's a real bother when there has to just be one person to cause conflicts for everyone. I'm highly annoyed.)

"I still don't understand that you don`t know that i had to defend myself from her." Sakura says as Sasuke sighs. "You causeed a scene." Sasuke says. "And you believed her? She attacked me first of all! She came up behind me and grabbed my hair and pulled me down! And tell me something, would you rather let me get jumped!? Would you rather let me get beat up and my face be all messed up!? you wouldn't want me then would you?" Sakura yells out.

"You are too wild!" Sasuke yells as Sakura slaps him and they both glare at each other. "I'm freaking done with you and your bullcrap right now. You know me better than that. Did that bitch poison your freaking mind!?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "No she didn't. I just don't like your attitude." Sasuke says. Sakura sighs. "I'm taking a nap. I have a headache..." Sakura says. She starts walking upstairs. "So you're gonna just walk away?" Sasuke asks. "This conversation is over." Sakura says.

**(later at night at the club)**

Avery (So after all the drama that we had, we all decided to go out for some drinks and go dancing.)

"Woo Hoo! Let's dance!" Ino yells. She grabs Temari and Avery as they laugh and they go to the dance floor. "Well someone's happy" Hinata says. Reiko and Sakura laugh and the three walk to the dance floor and dance with Ino, Temari and Avery.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna get a drink" Reiko says to the girls as they nod. Reiko starts walking to the bar.

**(to tenten and karin)**

"So how was it talking to Sasuke?" Tenten asks. "Oh man, he is so hot. I cannot wait to take him away from Sakura. It just has to take some time." Karin says, smirking. Tenten laughs. "Can't wait to see how this plays out." Tenten says. Karin nods.

"So who should be our next target for now?" Karin asks. "Hm..." Tenten says, pondering and then she sees Reiko. "I know. It'll be Reiko. I'll do it." Tenten says. A guy walks over and Tenten stops him. "Hey could you do me a favor?" Tenten asks the guy. He smiles. "Sure cutie, what is it?" The guy says. "Put these in that girl's drink over there at the bar and then have your way with her." Tenten says, giving him pills and whispering in his ear, pointing to Reiko at the bar.

Tenten (Since Reiko and Naruto act like the perfect couple. Let's see how Naruto reacts when I tell him what is gonna happen to Reiko tonight. Sigh, I cannot wait to see her tears. And I believe Reiko knows this guy)

The guy walks to where Reiko is at the bar. "Hey" The guy says. Reiko turns and smiles politely.

Reiko (I'm a nice person but I'm not really the flirty type. So I just sit there and smile and say hi and then I continue to mind my own business. But unfortunately, he wouldn't stop talking to me...)

"I was wondering if I could buy you a drink." The guy says. "Oh no thanks. I already have one." Reiko says, smiling and starts drinking her drink. The guy moves his elbow to where her purse is and it falls. "Hey uh is that your bag?" The guy asks. Reiko looks down at the floor. "Oh it is. Thanks." Reiko says as she leans down to get it. But as she leans down the guy puts something in her drink. Reiko gets back up.

Reiko (He is nice but something about him is a little off. And he sort of looks like I knew him from some place but I can't put my finger on it.)

Reiko sips her drink as the guy glances at her.

**(to tenten and karin)**

"yes! the plan worked. man i am good." tenten says smirking as karin grins. "wow, you really are evil" karin says as tenten smirks at her. "i`m not done yet. he is gonna sleep with her and then when she confesses to the girls. i want you to tell me everything she said so i can tell naruto so they can break up." tenten says with a wicked grin as karin laughs. "i love this plan" karin says smirking.

reiko (as i was drinking my drink, i started to feel weird. i don`t know if i was started to feel drunk or what but i started feeling light-headed.)

* * *

**(to avery,sakura,hinata,ino and temari)**

"Hey where is Reiko?" Avery asks as the girls stop dancing and they look around. "She isn't here. Ahe would of told us where she was going." Temari says. "I hope she is okay. But I think something bad happened" Hinata says with worry.

Avery (So as we were dancing, I started to notice Reiko not at the bar anymore.)

Hinata (I'm starting to get really worried about Reiko. It's not like her to just leave like this)

Hakura (I got a bad feeling to be honest. So we all went to search for her.)

The 5 girls walk over to Tenten and Karin. "Have you two seen Reiko?" Temari asks. "Yeah, we can't find her anywhere." Hinata says. "Nope." Tenten says. "Hm, for some reason I don't think you are telling the truth." Hinata says.

"Well believe it!" Karin says. The girls but Tenten glare at her. "We are leaving to find Reiko" Ino says. "Why waste your time on her? She always think she is so perfect and she thinks her and Naruto are the perfect couple." Tenten says with envy.

Hinata (first of all Tenten, you need to back off. Reiko tries so hard to make sure her relationship is going smoothly and would do anything for Naruto. And if I find out she was apart of Reiko going missing. I'm going to hurt her)

"First of all! Reiko is the nicest person! She came to us with open arms and tries to do everything she can to make sure her relationship with Naruto is going alright. She loves him to death and would do anything for him! and if I catch you trying to ruin that for Reiko, I'm going to hurt you!" Hinata says, glaring at Tenten as Ino holds her back. Tenten laughs. "You're joking right? Well it seems she isn't doing a very good job. She'll tell you why." Karin says. "What did you do to Reiko!?" Avery yells. Tenten and Karin laugh.

"You know what-" Hinata began. Temari helps Ino hold hinata back.

Hinata (I am so TIRED of these conflicts that are mainly cause by these two!)

"Bye! Don't you have to go find perfect?" Tenten asks. Avery grabs water and throws it at Karin and it hits her revealing black dress. Karin rolls her eyes and says "Oh water. Like that'll hurt me. You're lucky that didn't get in my hair."

"Oh I'll make sure iIruin your hair one of these days." Avery says while glaring at Karin. Karin scoffs and then Sakura, Temari ,Ino, Hinata, and Avery leave.

Tenten and Karin high five each other. "We are good!" Karin says as Tenten grins.

**(next day at Reiko's place)**

Reiko is crying and then grabs the phone and calls Hinata. "Hello?" Hinata asks, answering the phone. "H-Hinata?" reiko says. Hinata is shocked. "REIKO!? WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Hinata asks in panic and in worry. "I-I need you to come over here with the girls. I-I need to talk to you" Reiko says in tears. "I'll be right there!" Hinata says hanging up as Reiko hangs up and starts crying on the couch.

**(moment later karin,avery and hinata come over)**

Avery (so we came to see what happened with Reiko. Unfortunately Karin decides to come. But I'm not gonna attack her just yet because this is about Reiko right now and we need to be there for her like she's been there for us. she came to me with open arms, now I'm gonna do the same by being there for her and making sure she is alright.)

Karin (I'm here cause I want to know what happened so I can tell Tenten. I cannot wait. Bye bye Reiko and Naruto. nice knowing you two being together.)

"Oh my gosh Reiko! What happened!?" Hinata asks, hugging her. Avery sits with her and Karin sits on a chair and fakes a sorrow look. "What happened Reiko?" Karin asks in fake sorrow.

Avery (I know damn well that sad look is fake! OOH I wish I could just put her through a meat-grinder.)

"Sniff sniff, okay, I gotta stop crying right now." Reiko says. She clears her throat. "When I was at the bar, a guy came over who I thought looked like I've seen him before. We started talking and then he asked me if that was was bag on the floor and I said yes and I went to go pick it up. But then when I picked up my bag, I took a sip of my drink and then I started to feel weird." Reiko says. Hinata and Avery look shocked.

"No, he couldn't of-" Hinata began as Reiko looks down and says "He-he actually put roofies in my drink. He took advantage of me." Reiko says crying as Avery hugs her.

"How am I suppose to tell Naruto this? I'm gonna lose the man I love now. I worked so hard, so hard and now I ruined it." Reiko says. "It wasn't your fault. You just made a mistake not looking at your drink." Hinata says. "Come on let's go out. You need some fresh air." Avery says. Reiko nods. "Coming Karin?" Reiko asks. Karin fakes a sad smile. "I need to go to work in a few." Karin lies "smoothly" to much of Avery's dismay. "Alright" Reiko says

Avery (This bitch right here... she doesn't have a freakin job. All she is good at is being an ugly and slutty bitch!)

Karin (This is so good. I cannot wait to tell Tenten this)

* * *

**(later at Tenten`s place)**

knock knock knock. "Coming!" Tenten says as she walks to the front door and opens it. "Hey! What happend?" Tenten asks. "He put roofies in her drink. He slept with her." Karin says, grinning. Tenten squeals in delight. "Yes! Do you know where Naruto is so I can tell him?" Tenten asks. "He should of gotten home from a mission already." Karin says. Tenten grins. "I'm going over there right now." Tenten says grinning.

**(later at Naruto and Reiko`s place)**

Naruto opens the door to see Tenten smiling at him. "Hey Tenten!" Naruto says grinning.

Tenten (Sigh, if I wasn't dating Neji right now...another reason I wanted to break up Naruto and Reiko is because then I could maybe have Naruto for myself. I mean, look at him, he is seriously ripped, he is rich because of all the missions he's done but he still is with Reiko. I'll make sure to take that away from Reiko. I envy her with a passion. She doesn't deserve this. I do. Maybe I could have two boyfriends but that wouldn't work out well. I'll still be with Neji though. I love him dearly. Reiko and Naruto can just break up. Maybe Ami can be with him or something. ah,oh well...I`ll just focus on telling Naruto for now and then see the drama unfold.)

"Hey Naruto. I need to talk to you." Tenten says as Naruto nods and smiles. They both sit on the couch. "What is it?" Naruto asks. "Well, it's about Reiko..." Tenten says. Naruto looks at her intently. "What about her?" Naruto asks. "When we were at the bar, I saw her leave with a guy. They were really close." Tenten says. Naruto looks at her in shock. "Reiko wouldn't do that..." Naruto says, convincing himself that Reiko wouldn't cheat on him like that.

"I'm sorry Naruto but me AND Karin saw her. She told me that Reiko said he put roofies in her drink." Tenten says as Naruto looks down and starts to cry out of anger and sadness and puts his head in his hands. "Why..." Naruto asks himself.

Tenten looks at him with fake sorrow. "I'm sorry you had to hear this from me but you deserve to know." Tenten says. Naruto nods and wipes his tears. "Thank you Tenten. I'll talk to her." Tenten nods and smiles. "I guess I'll see you later." Tenten says smiling as Naruto nods and she leaves.

Tenten (Sighs. Plan is working smoothly. I cannot wait for some drama.)

* * *

**(next time)**

episode 5-in danger of losing the guy I love

"I'm so afraid of telling him. We tell each other everything." Reiko says with worry. Hinata says "he`ll understand." Reiko nods. "I'll woman up and tell him."

"hey tenten!" lee says grinning. "Lee? Hey!" Tenten says smiling

Reiko comes home and sees Naruto sitting at the dinner table looking at Reiko. Reiko averts her eyes from Naruto. "Naruto I have to tell you something" Reiko says

"You mean you slept with a guy at the bar" Naruto says as his eyes turn red.

"First of all who told you?" Reiko asks. "Tenten did. Karin told her." Naruto says

Reiko Ttenten, you've done it now. Now I'm at risk of losing the guy I love. I guess I deserve it...)


	5. Episode 5-In Danger Of Losing Him EDITED

NinjaWives

Episode 5- In Danger Of Losing The Guy I Love

**(To Reiko, Hinata and Avery at a cafe)**

"'`ll be back, I need to use the restroom" Reiko informs as Avery and Hinata nod. Reiko gets up and leaves. "So what happened with Karin?" Hinata asks. "That bitch! That stupid fake ass bitch!" Avery yells at out people look at her in shock as Avery looks down in embarrassment.

"Ahem. I mean, yeah, any who, Karin was faking everything at Reiko`s place. She doesn't have a job, all she does is sleep with guys without suigestu knowing. Suigestu doesn't deserve that. He needs to get back with that other girl who he used to date until Karin ruined that." Avery says as Hinata nods. "Maybe we could get the girl on the show" Hinata suggests.

"I'm gonna do that soon. But the way Karin is just so-ugh! I hate her so much! Her and Tenten are bad news! Bad!" Avery states as Hinata nods. "Yes, they are lethal..." Hinata says. Then Reiko comes back and she sits down.

"So what are you gonna do about the situation?" Avery asked Reiko as Reiko sighs. "I'm so afraid of telling him. We tell each other everything but I think this is it." Reiko says with worry. "He'll understand if you tell him. He will understand. No one knows but me, Avery, and Karin." Hinata says as Reiko nods

Avery (And that's the problem! I know how sneaky Karin can be and I just have a bad feeling Karin told Tenten or something. Reiko doesn't deserve this. And if Naruto and Reiko break up because of it, I'm gonna gut Karin and Tenten like fishes. I know how to handle fish. **I do cook!**)

**(To Tenten)**

Tenten was walking at the poolside. "Hm,Hm,Hm, Victory is mine, I`m gonna break up Naruto and Reiko" Tenten hums/sings in tune. "Hey Tenten!" Lee says grinning as he jogs up to her. "Lee? Hey!" Tenten says smiling. "How are ya?! I haven`t seen your beautiful face around here for a while." Lee asked smiling. "I was plotting some stuff. You look nice today." Tenten says smiling as Lee blushes slightly. "Thanks. Wanna hang?" Lee asked as Tenten nods and hugs and kisses him. "Yeah let`s go!" Then Lee blushes and Tenten grabs his hand and drags him to the pool area.

Tenten (What can I say? I just fall for guys. Neji will never know.)

**(To Avery and Temari with Shikamaru and Choji)**

At the BBQ. Choji was eating already as Avery giggles. "So Avery, I heard you have beef with Karin now. Like Big beef. What happened?" Temari asks. "I got a bad feeling Karin is gonna tell Tenten about what happened with Reiko and then it`ll been drama and maybe the end of Naruto and Reiko" Avery informs as Choji, Shikamaru, and Temari look in shock.

"No way, Naruto wouldn't give her up that easily." Shikamaru says. "Yeah, and all the time he's been patiently waiting to go on a date with Reiko and etc. After all this time, why would he give up?" Choji asks. "Wait I missed something. What did Reiko say to you?" Temari asks. "Karin was with me and Hinata when Reiko told us about what happened that night. Some guy put roofies in her drink and that was the reason why Reiko wasn't at the club anymore." Avery informs as Temari gets angry.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Temari asks in worry, shock, and anger. "Troublesome..." Shikamaru says. "Is she preg-" Temari began as Avery shook her head 'no' and says "No, but she is worried about telling Naruto." Avery says.

"Why? They tell each other everything- oh wait. You still think Karin is gonna tell Tenten and then It'll become a mess. Sigh. Of all people. Why Reiko? She doesn't deserve this. She's been busting her butt off trying to make the best out of her relationship with Naruto and has loved every second of it. And now it might be ruined because of 2 girls." Temari say as everyone nods.

"All we can do is hope for the best." Avery said as they nod.

* * *

**(To Reiko walking to her front door and getting her keys out)**

Reiko (Well, Naruto is on a mission, so I was thinking about how to tell him)

Reiko gets in and sighs and turns around but is shocked to see Naruto sitting at the dinner table looking at Reiko. "I didn't think you'd be home so soon..." Reiko says. "I took the day off." Naruto. "Why? You love doing missions" Reiko says as Naruto Scruggs. Reiko sighs and sits down at the table and averts her eyes from Naruto. "I have to tell you something. Something happened when I was at the club" Reiko says as she looks at Naruto in the eyes

Reiko (I'm not gonna look down and tell him. I have to woman up and tell him everything. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention that night...)

Naruto's eyes turn red and he says "You MEAN, you slept with a guy at the club" Reiko looks down. "He put roofies in drinks, I didn't know." Reiko confesses to Naruto. "That's not the point! You should of known better than that!" Naruto says as he stands up and starts walking in the living room as Reiko sighs and stands up confused and turns around and looks at Naruto and follows him.

"First of all, who told you? And what exactly did they say?" Reiko asks.

Reiko (It couldn't of been Avery or Hinata. So that leaves...)

"Tenten did. Karin told her. She told me what you said" Naruto says

Reiko (Tenten...You're the main reason all these conflicts happen. You and your little dog. If I told him, he would understand, but since you and your big mouth bitch of friend told him first, I'm in danger of losing the one guy I ever fell in love with.)

"I`m sorry!" Reiko says as Naruto shakes his head. "Not good enough.." Naruto says angrily as Reiko takes a step. "Naruto..." then Naruto says "No, I'm going for a walk" Then he leaves as Reiko sits on the couch and cries heavily. "She's ruining my life!"

Reiko (Tenten, you've done It now... I guess I deserve it...)

**(Next Time)**

**Episode 6- You See What You Do To Me?**

Reiko comes with her eyes red and puffy from crying too much as Avery, Sakura, Ino, Hinata look shocked.

Tenten, Karin and their friend Ami come in walking. "HEY Reiko! How`s Naruto after I told him what happened with you at the club when she slept with that guy?"

"Well thanks to you, I think he's leaving me..." Reiko says as the girls but Tenten, Ami and Karin look in shock.

Ino (If Naruto leaves Reiko like this, who knows what Reiko would do? She`s like-Broken! Her eyes are puffy and red, it looks like she hasn't slept in days and it`s like she cries herself to sleep every night.)

"That was a bullsh*t move you two. You need to stick your nose out of everyone`s business!" Ino says

Reiko (I'm not in the mood for no bitch to get into my head)

"Why would you do it?" Reiko asked. "Cause I`m the peacemaker." Tenten says. Reiko pushes the table and stands up. "You ain't the peacemaker! If I got a problem, I solve it! Not your punkass making it worse! This is why I hate you! I haven't done anything to you! Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" Reiko yells.

Hinata throws a drink at Tenten as Tenten gasps in shock

"Are you gonna ignore me forever?" Reiko asked Naruto. "Maybe..." Naruto replies. "Look if it makes you any happier, I`m moving out. I`m gonna live with my sister. I messed up and I hurt you. I cry myself to sleep at night, having nightmares about you never speaking to me or looking at me again. I've been working my butt off trying to make this relationship work and I messed up. I`m wrong. I`m so wrong. I`m sorry." Reiko says

Hinata answers the phone. "Hello?...WHAT!? NO! SHE CAN`T TAKE MY KID AWAY!"

Hinata (Tenten wants my kid since she can`t have babies. Next time I see her, I`m gonna cut her throat. I`m gonna kill her.)


	6. Episode 6-See What You Do To Me (edited)

Ninjawives

Episode 6-You See What You Do To Me?

**(At night at the dinner table, the girls but Tenten, Reiko, and Karin weren`t here yet)**

"Sigh, I wonder why they are late..." Ino says. "Tenten and Karin I get, but Reiko? I hope she's alright" Avery says as the girls nod. Reiko comes looking a mess with her eyes puffy from crying.

Ino (Oh my gosh! What happened to her?!)

Hinata (I got a bad feeling the talk didn't go well. I'm upset because this is all Tenten and karin's fault)

Sakura (So Reiko came but her eyes are so puffy and her makeup is running. What happened to her? I`m really worried)

"Reiko! What happened?" Avery asked urgently as Reiko walks to the table. "He...he didn't take it so well." Reiko confessed sniffing as they girls look wide-eyed.

Avery (No freakin way!)

Reiko (I, I have crying all day and night ever since I talked to Naruto about what happened)

"It was my mistake, but I'll get them back." Reiko says. "We got 2 fake bitches on this show who gotta go!" Temari says as the girls nod. Karin and Tenten come grinning as their friend Ami is with them. "Hey Reiko! How's Naruto after I told him what happened with you at the club when you slept with that guy at the bar?" Tenten asks smirking as her Karin and Ami sit down and the girls glare at Tenten and Karin.

Temari (So much tension at the table. I'm ready for fist to be flying. Somebody need to get their butt kicked now!)

"Well thanks to you, I think he's leaving me..." Reiko says as the girls but Tenten, Ami and Karin look in shock. "No way, no way, don't say that" Ino says urgently and in panic.

Ino (If Naruto leaves Reiko like this, who knows what Reiko would do? She's like-Broken! Her eyes are puffy and red, it looks like she hasn't slept in days and it`s like she cries herself to sleep every night.)

"Why would you do that crap? I was gonna tell him! You two have the most biggest mouths! I think he's leaving me because of you! He isn't speaking to me at all, no matter how much I beg for him to hold me at night, he refuses." Reiko says. "That was a bullsh*t move you two. You need to stick your nose out of everyone`s business." Ino yells. "I was there!" Karin yells. "Well your fake!" Avery yells.

"Shut up Avery!" Karin says then Avery glares at her. "Make me! I'm right here! Do something!" Avery yells. Karin rolls her eyes. "Why did you freaking do it?" Reiko asks angrily. Tenten smiles and says "Cause I'm the peacemaker here. The secret is out. I'm the peacemaker for these conflicts"

Reiko (I'm not in the mood for no bitch to get into my head)

Reiko pushes the table and stands up."You ain't the peacemaker! If I got a problem, I solve it! Not your punk ass making it worse! This is why I hate you! I haven`t done anything to you! Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" Reiko yells. Tenten laughs. "Oh my gosh, you always make a scene. I did the right thing. You're just mad you got caught."

"Well certainly you ain't the scene you bald headed bitch!" Reiko yells as Sakura and Ino laugh as Temari starts holding Reiko back. "I agree. Tenten you are always starting drama" Hinata says. "Oh shut up Hinata. You're too nice anyway" Tenten says. "I'm too nice?" Hinata repeated as she stands up and grabs her drink of white wine and throws it at Tenten as she gasps in shock.

Tenten (Are you serious? You are gonna disrespect me? No. I don't play like that. You are gonna pay.)

Tenten stands up. "UGH!" Tenten exclaims as she looks at her clothes and then she looks up and glares at Hinata and was about to slap her but gets grabbed by Karin. "Come on, let's go, they're annoying" Karin says as Ami Tenten and Karin start to leave.

**(Next day at a cafe with Karin and Tenten)**

Karin and Tenten are outside having coffee. "You need to get Hinata back" Karin says as Tenten nods and takes a sip of her chocolate flavored coffee. "I know. I wonder how..." Tenten says pondering. "What about her kid?" Karin asks. "Ooh! Great idea! I know just the thing!" Tenten says smirking

**(To Reiko at her home)**

Reiko is on the couch reading a book and then Naruto comes. "Are you gonna ignore me forever?" Reiko asks. "Maybe..." Naruto replies. Reiko stands up."Look if it makes you any happier, I'm moving out. I'm gonna live with my sister. I messed up and I hurt you. I cry myself to sleep at night, having nightmares about you never speaking to me or looking at me again. I've been working my butt off trying to make this relationship work and I messed up. I'm wrong. I'm so wrong. I'm sorry." Reiko says

Naruto sighs and walks to her and hugs her as she hugs back. "I can never stay mad at you..." Naruto says softly. "I'm sorry for putting you in pain too." Naruto says as reiko sniffs. "Thank you" Reiko says softly but then Naruto picks her up bridal style. "Whoa-where are we going?" Reiko asks. "To make me happy" Naruto says grinning.

**(To Hinata at her place)**

Hinata is in the kitchen drying her hands from cleaning dishes but then the phone rings and she walks to the phone on the wall in the kitchen and grabs it. "Hello?...This is she...What about Taro?...WHAT!? NO! SHE CAN'T TAKE MY KID AWAY!" Hinata screams in fear and anger. She hangs up the phone and slides down the kitchen counter and cries. "She's taking my kid!" Hinata exclaims in tears

Hinata (Tenten wants my kid since she can't have babies. Next time I see her, I'm gonna cut her throat. I'm gonna kill her as soon as I see this broad. I'm done, I'm done with her and her lies. She's made everyone suffer. It's time to end this once and for all.)

**Next Time-**

**Episode 7-I`m Gonna Ruin Her Face**

"This BITCH needs to leave this F*cking show NOW" Hinata says walking in the cafe to see the girls but Karin and Tenten sitting there.

Temari(Are you serious Tenten and Karin? You would sink so low as to tell lies about Hinata? Come on!)

"I cheated on Neji with Lee" Tenten confesses to Karin

Karin (Lee? Really?)

Temari was walking and over hears them and asks "You cheated on Neji with Lee?"

Temari (Once a cheater always a cheater. With Tenten? YES. With Reiko? Hm...NOPE!)

"We're here!" Tenten exclaims in happily and is walking with Karin and Ami at the lounge as Ami Karin and Tenten walk past Reiko in that order and Reiko gives Tenten a death glare.

"She ain't gonna do anything to me..." Tenten says. "She's too depressed that her precious Naruto is gone" Tenten says as Karin laughs.

Reiko grabs Tenten's hair as Tenten walked past Reiko as Tenten tries to get her hair back and she screams "KARIN!" then Karin turns and says "What?-Oh!" But she gets hit in the face by Hinata.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU BITCHES! SCREW ALL OF YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Tenten screams.

Temari grabs Tenten's foot as Tenten was on a few steps higher than Temari as Tenten starts falling but tries to grab she railing.


	7. Episode 7-Gonna Ruin Her Face (EDITED)

Ninjawives

Episode 7-I`m Gonna Ruin Her Face

Reiko (Hinata called me and asked to tell the girls but the 2 fake hoes to go to a cafe so we can talk about something important. She sounded very serious. I hope everything is okay)

**(At cafe with the girls but Hinata)**

"Is Hinata almost here?" Sakura asks. "I feel an angry vibe. She'll be here in five...four...three...two..." Avery began as Hinata comes in angry. "This BITCH need to leave this f*ucking show NOW!"

Reiko (O_O Whoa)

Ino( O_O What the heck happened!?)

"What's going on?" Sakura asks. "Karin and Tenten are making all these rumors about how I'm a bad mom and now they are taking Taro away!" Hinata says in anger and sadness. "NO WAY!" Reiko Sakura and Ino say at the same time. Hinata nods,

Sakura (They pushed too far this time, to put children in this? What kind of sick game are they playing? They need to get their asses kicked NOW)

Temari (Are you serious Tenten and Karin? You would sink so low as to tell lies about Hinata? Come on!)

"We need to get them back then." Reiko offers as the girls look at her and then they look at each other and start to agree. "They pushed too far, they need to know not to play around with fire." Reiko says. "I like it. What should we do?" Hinata asked. "Little bit of fist fist bang bang?" Avery asks. "I like it!" Temari says

**(To Tenten and Karin walking from the beach)**

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out" Karin says as Tenten nods. "You alright? You seemed troubled. What's going on?" Karin asked. Tenten sighs. "I cheated on Neji" Tenten says. "...And?" Karin asked. "It was not just anybody though." Tenten said. "Who could it be?" Karin asked. Temari walks toward the two girls.

"T cheated on Neji with Lee" Tenten confesses to Karin

Karin (Lee? Really?)

Temari walks over to them and asks "You cheated on Neji with Lee?"

Tenten(Great...more people who are starting to know)

Temari (I hang around with everyone. I don`t have beef with anyone so I just try my best to stay out of trouble. Well, unless you provoke me)

Tenten looks annoyed. "Ugh! Don't tell anyone! I'm telling him at the farewell dinner" Tenten says. Temari sighs

Temari (Once a cheater always a cheater. With Tenten? YES. With Reiko? Hm...NOPE!)

**(To the lounge as the girls are wearing casual outfits but Karin and Tenten aren`t there yet)**

Sakura (Every time we have an outing, Karin and Tenten are always late. But that's alright, I don't mind. Less drama...for now...)

"We're here!" Tenten exclaims happily as she is walking with Karin and ami at the lounge as Ami Karin and Tenten walk past Reiko in that order and Reiko gives Tenten a death glare. "She ain't gonna do anything to me..." Tenten says. "She's too depressed that her precious Naruto is gone" Tenten says as Karin laughs.

Reiko (That's when your wrong Tenten. I'm tired of her talking all these lies and making things worse for everyone. so now, I'm gonna ruin her face)

Hinata (Along with me by Reiko's side)

As Tenten was the last to walk past Reiko,Reiko grabs Tenten's hair as Tenten walked past Reiko as Tenten tries to get her hair back and she screams "KARIN!" then Karin turns and says "What?-Oh!" but she gets hit in the face by Hinata. The other girls stand up quickly and run to the girls

Temari (Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!)

Reiko starts banging Tenten's face with her fist as Tenten tries to break free and is screaming and then Hinata was hitting Karin as Karin tried to fight back but kept stumbling over her tall heels . The girls break it up as Tenten's face and hair is messed up and her nose was starting to bleed and her face was starting to get swollen.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU BITCHES! SCREW ALL OF YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Tenten screams. Avery starts to take her heels off and yells "Seconds!" Then she runs and attacks Karin as Karin stumbles and grabs Avery's hair as she does the same and they both try to bring each other down but then Avery starts to violently grab Karin`s hair. Avery rips some of Karin`s hair as Karin screams "AHHHHHH! SHE RIPPED MY HAIR! SHE RIPPED MY HAIR! IT`S THE END OF THE WORLD! MY LIFE IS OVER!"

Tenten screams in anger and starts pushing stuff out of her way and starts walking upstairs to the second floor but Temari grabs her wrist. "Wait a second!" but then Tenten smacks Temari's hand off of her. "Get off of me!" Tenten yells but Temari says "Oh-no!" and then Tenten was about to walk but Temari grab's Tenten's foot as Tenten was on a few steps higher than Temari as Tenten starts falling but tries to grab the railing but then starts to fail as Temari brings her down.

**Next Time-**

**Episode 8-I Didn't Think It Was Gonna Go That Far**

Temari brings Tenten down as Reiko and Hinata jump her as Avery and Karin as also on the ground fighting as Tenten is just kicking her legs all over the place so everyone can get away from her.

The girls get ready for the last dinner

"-and I love Neji" Tenten says. "Were you saying that when you were doing Lee?" Temari asked bluntly. Neji spits out his drink.


	8. Season Finalie-Too far? (EDITED)

Ninjawives

Author's note-Last Episode

* * *

Episode 8-I Didn't Think It Was Gonna Go That Far

Temari brings Tenten down as Avery and Karin are fighting on the ground and Hinata and Reiko come and jump Tenten as Tenten yells "WHOA! WHOA!" and kicks her legs all over the place so that everyone can get away from her. The security guards come and grabs Tenten and Karin as they take them out the place as Ami follows them. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! MESS WITH ME AND MY GIRLFRIENDS AGAIN!" Temari yells.

Reiko (I feel so good right now. My knuckles are in a lot of pain, but it was so worth it.)

Temari (I wasn't planing on fighting, but if you hit me, you're done. And I showed that to Tenten)

Hinata gets up and so does Temari as she fixes her heels. Reiko is sitting on the steps massaging her knuckles. "Can we all go to the hospital to get checked out?" Hinata asked as the girls nod.

**(to hospital,to Reiko)**

The doctor looks at her knuckles. "Wow, did you punch a wall?" the doctor asked as Reiko laughs. "I sorta go into a fight." Reiko says. "I see...well just put ice on your knuckles for the next 5 days and you should be good." the doctor says as Reiko nods.

**(Next Night)**

Reiko (Tonight is the night for the last dinner)

The wives and their husbands/boyfriends were sitting together at a big table.

Sakura (So everyone is here eating and chatting away, and I just know there's tension)

"Hey Tenten! Tell us about you and Neji" Ino says happily. Tenten smiles. "Sure. Well me and Neji met when we were on the same team and we just starting training together and we just bonded. We started to date and that's how it happend. And I love Neji" Tenten says happily. "Were you saying that when you were doing Lee?" Temari asks bluntly. Neji spits out his drink.

"The hell are you talking about?" Neji asks.

Tenten (Sigh! Seriously Temari? Seriously?)

"Look it was a mistake" Tenten began but Neji stands up. "You cheated on me with that fool?!" Neji asks angrily as Tenten looks annoyed. "Are you kidding me? And you're not the one who keeps eyeballing all these girls when they train?" Tenten asks. "What are you talking about?" Neji asks. "You know what? Forget it!" Tenten says as she slaps him and leaves and everyone looks wide-eyed.

Reiko (That slap just connected to his cheek bone. It was like smack. I felt that. I really did)

Tenten walks away angrily. "I WANNA GO HOME NOW! I'M DONE WITH THIS!" Tenten screams angrily as she walks off. Karin walks to Tenten. "Come on Tenten stop. Come back." Karin says.

Karin (Tenten is livid but I really want her back. It's all out in the open. She needs to woman up and confess everything)

**(Back to the dinner)**

Tenten comes back angrily. "Would you explain why you slapped me?" Neji asked. "Shut the f*ck up and leave me alone" Tenten says as everyone is shocked. "That's not cool" Temari says. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE F*CK UP?! JEESH! YOU KNOW WHAT? SINCE YOU WANNA SPILL SECRETS, I'LL SPILL EVERYONES. SO TEMARI, SINCE YOU AND SHIKAMARU ACT LIKE THE PERFECT COUPLE, EXPLAIN TO SAKURA, AND SHIKAMARU HOW YOU AND SASUKE WERE FLIRTING IT UP AT NIGHT ONE TIME AND YOU WERE BLUSHING LIKE A FREAKING STORM!" Tenten screams as everyone was shocked.

Sakura (Wait a freaking minute. What?)

"Excuse me?" Sakura asks angrily. Temari rolls her eyes and Sasuke shifts uncomfortably. "That's not cool" Ino says. "OH SHUT UP INO! SINCE YOU WANNA BE THE NOSY BITCH ON THIS SHOW, WOULD YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO EVERYONE HERE HOW YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH A RANDOM GUY'S CHILD AT THE BAR AND LIED SAYING YOU GOT RAPED!?" Tenten screams as everyone was shocked.

"You lied?" Sakura asks. "You freaking lied and said that BS?" Avery asks. Tenten stands up. "SO SCREW ALL OF YOU BITCHES!" Tenten says as Karin stands up too.

Reiko (Really Tenten? You're screwing everyone up!)

"You know what? Forget you Tenten, forget you both. You two are the worst Ninjawives of all. Just go home" Temari says as the girls walk away. Tenten rolls her eyes and walks with Karin. "We are so screwed" Karin says. "I don't care, their secrets are all out in the open. I caused more drama. Now I'm not gonna be the only one targeted." Tenten says

Tenten (I don't care if I ruined relationships. I did my plan by causing drama. It was all a plan and I did it well. So on season 2, I wonder who is everybody gonna trust. OOH I can't wait)


	9. UPDATE

**UPDATE!**

Hey,This update is for all my stories, so hopefully every one will look at this so they can get the heads up. I will be posting new stories and chapters soon. **But look at my profile for more updates too because that is where I'll be putting my updates on instead of my stories. But I have an ongoing poll about who is your favorite OC,** please vote**. I will be adding more OCs as I update my stories and chapters and post new stories. Please VOTE and check out MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES PLEASE!** **Any questions, I don't mind you messaging me.** :) Thanks again. I'll update as soon as I can, I've been busy with school and hanging out with my friends and family.


End file.
